


History

by theangryotter



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Library AU, stupid heterosexual stuff, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryotter/pseuds/theangryotter
Summary: The Penis Game: A game that needs a minimum of two players, it can be played anywhere from the workplace to your school, preferably a place as crowded as possible. The game goes like this, the first person says “penis” quietly, the other player then says “penis” but louder than the other player. Then the first player must say it louder than the other and so on. The game goes on until someone screams “penis” and wins the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taurusV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusV/gifts).



> This is probably the shortest one shot I have ever written. Thank you to xXkatana who gave me the prompt to this fic, go read her Eva/Chris fic! I am in the middle of finals and I send all my love to those of you revising right now, I feel you. Here's a short piece to read between drowning in textbooks, hope you enjoy!

Eva had never been the smart or academic type, anything above the grade that would let her pass was extra work in her opinion. Besides, there were so many other fun things to do besides studying. For example right now she could be home watching Keeping Up With the Kardashians or taking a nap, but _no_ , Noora had dragged her to the library. The thing was, Eva _had_ to study, the finals were next week and she hadn’t been turning in as many assignments as she should have and she really didn’t want to have to take these courses again.

“Who started the protestant movement?” Noora raised a brow in a challenging manner, Eva was already regretting agreeing on coming here, studying with other people always made her feel stupid and less confident in her own knowledge.

“I don’t know, Martin Luther King?” she sighed, Noora would never make her feel stupid intentionally but Eva honestly felt like a kindergartner next to her.

“ _Close,_ but no, you need to stop confusing these two, Martin Luther King is the guy who gave the speech, right? And Martin Luther is the one who started the protestant movement.”

“Got it, so King is the one with the speech and the other hated Catholics.” they had only been in the library for 45 minutes but Eva was close to banging her head against the table.

“Exactly!” Noora smiled and reached over the table to give her a high five. “Okay let’s read chapter four and then ask each other questions from it, yeah?” Eva nodded in agreement and started skimming the pages.

The library was far from being completely silent seeing as everyone had finals coming and the library was usually the best choice if you wanted to get any revising done so high school kids were filling the usually empty study sections. For someone like Eva who was already struggling with the concept of sitting down to read a school book it was comforting to see that she wasn’t the only one getting last minute studying done. She started reading the chapter, history was never her favourite class but it was better than math. Before she could finish reading the first paragraph a faint sound distracted her.

“Penis,” it was only a whisper but she could clearly hear it coming from someone sitting at the table behind her.

Noora seemed to not have heard it seeing as her eyes were still glued to the pages of her book so Eva decided to ignore the sound. Maybe she had imagined it, all this studying wasn’t doing her any good.

“Penis,” this time it was a bit louder but still a whisper, quiet giggles followed. Definitely not her imagination.

“Penis,” still only a whisper except louder but Noora didn’t look up from her book, completely unaware of the disturbance.

After reading the same paragraph five times Eva gave up, the guys behind her were distracting her more than she would care to admit. The little game they were playing was getting louder and louder but Eva seemed to be the only one who minded.

“Penis,” it wasn’t a whisper anymore but not loud enough for the librarian walking around to hear. Not wanting to be _that_ person to tell them to _shut the fuck up,_ Eva went back to reading the same paragraph about the Napoleonic War for the sixth time.

The muffled laughter coming from that table was slowly getting on her last nerve, she looked over to Noora who was blissfully unaware of her surroundings. Eva wished she had the same nerve Noora had, if she were her she would have turned around and put those boys in their place. But Eva was just Eva and she would never be confrontational when it came to strangers, as much as she would like to.

“Penis, _”_ followed by more laughter. In this moment Eva couldn’t take more of this childish game.

“ _Penis!”_ the word left her mouth before she had a chance to think, her voice louder than she intended, it almost came out as a yell. She heard snickers around her, people were looking up from their textbooks in her direction. Fantastic.

“What-” Noora began but was interrupted by a loud laugh from one of the guys sitting behind Eva.

Eva, with scarlet cheeks, turned around in her seat. “Now that I’ve won the game, _you two can fucking stop_.” she looked at the two guys sitting there with amused smirks. _Of course_ they had to be attractive, as if Eva hadn’t embarrassed herself enough already.

“Oh _sorry_ , are we bothering you?” the guy who spoke looked straight into Eva’s eyes, arching an eyebrow in amusement.

“I’m sorry but I really need to study, if you don’t mind.” Eva smiled coldly and turned around ready to start the paragraph, _again_. Noora was looking at her with a shit-eating grin, she looked ready to burst out laughing any second.

“Need any help with that?” the same boy from earlier said standing up and walking over, before Eva had a chance to protest he fell into the chair next to her and picked her history book up.

“You know anything about history?” Noora said with peaked interest as the other boy sat down beside her, across his friend by their table.

“European history? We took this class two years ago, right Chris?” the boy who hadn’t spoken said.

“Indeed we did, listen girls, there’s no need to stress over this test, if we passed _anyone_ can.” Chris, who was still holding Eva’s book, said.

“I’m William,” the other boy introduced himself, shaking hands with the girls informally and smiling charmingly in Noora’s direction. Typical.

“Noora.”

“Eva.”

“And I’m Chris, nice to meet you girls. Now how can I help you damsels in distress?” the boy was still holding her book, making Eva flustered.

“It would be really helpful if I could get my book back,” Eva mumbled not wanting to look up at the boy sitting beside her, _did he have to sit so close?_

“Only if you give me your number.”

“What?” she laughed, this was ridiculous.

“I’m sorry, I don’t make the rules,” he shrugged, feigning an innocent look.

“Actually-” Eva began but decided it wasn’t worth it, she took a sharpie from her pencil case and grabbed his arm gently. His skin was warm and her hands were shaking a little but she managed to write her number on his hand quickly. Dropping his hand and grabbing her book she went back to reading, her cheeks were flushed and there was no way she was going to be able to focus while he was sitting closely enough so that their arms brushed.

“Great, now that your plan has been achieved, can we go? I have an essay to turn in.” William said nonchalantly, looking over at Chris.

“Yeah let's go, bye _Eva_.” the boy stood up and squeezed her shoulder lightly before walking out of the library with his friend.

“What the _fuck_ just happened?” Eva laughed in disbelief. _Plan?_

“This was the most extra act to get someone’s attention I have ever seen,” Noora said before wiggling her eyebrows in Eva’s direction.

“Shut up,” Eva said smiling before pretending to go back to reading but her mind was roaming in every direction after that encounter.

Eva's phone was on silent but her screen lit up with a notification, without checking she already knew it was a text from that guy. _Chris_. Looking up at Noora she sighed when she saw her friend pointing towards the untouched phone, suggesting her to read the text. Eva rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, and she was right, a text from Chris.

_Unknown Number_

_While you study history I'll be thinking of our future_

Eva cringed, laughed and blushed reading this horrible text, what a cliché.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful comments! They mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing this ship, you keep me going! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Much love.


End file.
